


Christmas with the Scullys

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Write me MSR - family holiday (Scully family) bill hates Mulder trope. Never gets old. Christmas fluff





	Christmas with the Scullys

Mulder jolted awake, his heart pounding as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He’d fallen asleep sitting upright on the sofa, which explained the kink in his neck and dull ache in his back. He was getting too old for this. As he came to his senses, memories of the previous evening came flooding back. Luring Scully out to the haunted house to go ghostbusting with him on Christmas Eve; saying goodnight to her before they both got into their respective cars to drive home, thinking that would be the last he saw of her until after the holiday; his partner turning up on his doorstep a few hours later, unable to sleep and wanting company; the two of them exchanging gifts on the couch, talking for what felt like hours until Scully nodded off. As her head gravitated towards Mulder’s shoulder he watched her sleep until finally tiredness overcame him and he joined her in slumber. Only now he was awake, and Scully was nowhere to be seen. He tried not to be too disappointed that she’d left without saying goodbye, but then he cast his mind back to the previous evening, when she’d explained she was going to have an early start at her mom’s house on Christmas morning. He counted himself lucky she even agreed to spend Christmas Eve with him, even if he did have to hide her car keys to convince her to do so.

Getting to his feet, Mulder stretched, feeling his bones click as he did so, and then made his way through his bedroom towards the bathroom to freshen up. He had just used the toilet and was about to strip off and jump in the shower when he heard a knock at the front door. Frowning, he decided to ignore it, figuring that whoever it was likely had the wrong apartment – after all, it was Christmas Day, his mom was at his aunt’s house in Connecticut for the holidays, and the Gunmen were likely busy in an online chatroom. And of course Scully was at her mom’s. Just as he lifted his shirt to remove it, Mulder heard another knock, more insistent this time. The caller clearly wasn’t going to take the hint. Sighing to himself, he put his shower on hold briefly to go and answer the door. He peered through the spyhole first, just in case it was an unwanted visitor, and had to look twice before throwing open the door. “Scully?”

His partner stood before him, her shirt and trouser combination from the previous evening now replaced by jeans and a cream woollen sweater. Weekend Scully. Considering she only had a few hours’ sleep at the most, she looked refreshed and ready to face the world. “Hi.”

“Have you forgotten something?” Stepping away from the door, Mulder glanced towards the living room to see if there was any trace of his partner’s belongings. Maybe she left her Christmas gift behind, he thought to himself, although she could have waited until they were back in the office rather than drive all the way back to Alexandria in the snow.

“I have.”

“What?”

As Mulder faced his partner once again, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw her smiling up at him. “You.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Mulder,” Scully began, her cheeks pinking as she realized he didn’t understand. “I’d like for you to spend Christmas Day with me and my family.”

“What?” He was beginning to think he was still asleep and in the middle of another weird dream. Yet something was telling him that this was actually happening, and that his partner was deadly serious.

“Come with me to my mom’s.”

“You…I…Your….” For once in his life, Mulder was speechless. “Why?”

“Because…” Scully hesitated, and he suddenly realized that she hadn’t yet perfected her argument for him doing so. She’d half expected him to immediately answer with ‘yes’ or ‘no’ rather than question her. “Because it’s Christmas Day, and Christmas is a time for spending with…with friends and family. And you’re my friend…” The word sounded foreign on Scully’s lips, but Mulder understood. They were friends, good friends, but they were also more than that. Scully not only knew how he liked his coffee or what toppings he preferred on his pizza, but she’d put her life in danger on many occasions to save him. Hell, just a few months ago she’d almost kissed him out in the hallway too. No, friends was putting it mildly.

“Scully, I’m flattered, I really am. But I’m fine here.”

She didn’t believe him. “That may be the case, but I would like to spend Christmas with you. My mom has invited you, and I’m pretty sure that as we speak she’s already started making extra food just for you. We’d like for you to come.”

“And Bill?”

It was no secret that Scully was spending the holidays with her brother and his family. “I’m sure Bill would be happy to see you.” Unable to stop himself, Mulder gave her a look of disgust and she laughed. “Well maybe he would if he knew. But it’s not up to Bill, it’s my mom’s house. Besides, Tara likes you, and everyone knows that the women in my family get their way all the time.”

“Is that the case?”

“It is, so don’t even try to argue with me.” She glanced behind him into the living room. “Unless you have any exciting plans I’m not aware of…?” She knew full well he didn’t.

“Well…” Mulder thought about making something up to try and wangle out of spending time with Scully’s family, but he knew she’d see right through his lies. “I –”

“If you don’t want to…” Scully said abruptly. “It’s ok, I won’t force you. But I know that Christmas isn’t an easy holiday for you. It’s not for me either, it hasn’t been since my dad passed, and then Missy…” She sighed, and the laughter suddenly vanished from her eyes. “I told myself that after last Christmas…” Emily, Mulder told himself. “I was going to make this a good one, and try and distract myself from everything that’s happened recently. If –”

Suddenly Mulder realized why she was inviting him. Bill and Tara were going to be there with Matthew, who was born just as Emily died. She needed a distraction from that reminder. “No,” he interrupted. “No, I’d like to. As long as it’s not going to be a problem with anyone.”

Scully let out a deep breath, and Mulder was made aware of just how much she wanted him to go. “Are you sure? I mean if –”

“I’m sure Scully. I’d like to. I mean, I’m not about to turn down your mom’s cooking.”

Her lips turned up into a sweet smile, and Mulder knew it would be worth the pain of enduring Bill for a few hours. “My mom’s cooking is pretty good.”

“Maybe she can teach you one day, ow!” He laughed as Scully slapped his chest.

“Don’t be rude, else I’ll put you on dishes duty with Bill.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Scully sobered. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.”

“Are you sure you’re ok to come?”

“I’m sure. Besides, spending a few hours with Bill has got to be better than the alternative, hasn’t it?”

“What’s the alternative?”

“Chatting to the Gunmen online.”

Scully blinked at him, then shook her head, sighing to herself. “Mulder, you have got to get yourself a life.”

Xxxxxx

“Can you pass the salt please Dana?”

Scully put down her knife and fork, retrieving the salt and passing it across the table to her brother. He accepted with a small thank you, sprinkling a tiny bit of seasoning over the remainder of his food before placing the salt down on the table next to him.

Scully glanced over to the man next to her, who had his eye on the shaker. “Bill, can you pass the salt to Mulder please?”

Letting out a deep sigh, Bill did as he sister asked, his eyes not meeting Mulder’s as he moved. “Thanks Bill,” Mulder said politely, trying not to be too offended when Bill ignored him.

Maggie may have been happy to have Mulder spend Christmas Day with the Scully family, but the same couldn’t be said for Bill. While Scully had warned her mom that she was bringing her partner, Bill clearly hadn’t been briefed, his surprise and annoyance at Mulder’s arrival evident from the moment he’d arrived at Maggie’s just after ten o’clock that morning, after he’d had taken a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. He’d insisted on driving separately to Scully, giving himself the option to leave Maggie’s house early if he needed to – or if he had to. And if Bill’s attitude towards him was anything to go by, he’d definitely be needing an out pretty soon. He’d deliberately avoided the exchanging of gifts earlier that morning too, not wanting to encroach on family time, but it appeared he wasn’t welcome – at least not in Bill’s eyes – at any time of the day. Scully’s brother had spent most of the morning trying to avoid him, taking Matthew and Tara out for a walk before lunch. But now lunch was served, there was no avoiding one another.

“This is great Mrs Scully,” said Mulder, referring to the mountain of food piled onto his plate. He was pretty sure he hadn’t eaten this well in years. Nothing could beat a home-cooked meal, and Maggie certainly had skill in this area.

“Thank you Fox.” She looked thrilled at his compliment, which made Scully smile. Bill however, didn’t, instead shaking his head as he looked down at his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, Mulder saw Tara reach down and squeeze her husband’s hand in a warning, before she smiled over at the guest. If Tara had any reservations about Mulder, she didn’t make them evident, and had been friendly towards him since he’d arrived. Even Matthew, just shy of his first birthday, seemed quite taken with the visitor, shooting Mulder cheeky grins, revealing a mouthful of mashed food, from his highchair. “And please, how many more times? Call me Maggie.”

Bill coughed, lifting his glass of wine for a sip. Mulder sensed movement beneath the table, before Scully’s brother looked up, shooting his sister an annoyed expression. Mulder was willing to put money on Scully having just kicked Bill underneath the table. He cast a glance up at the clock in the dining room, mentally calculating how long it would be until he could make his excuses and leave. Too long.

“You’re not spending Christmas with your parents Mr Mulder?” Bill asked, startling as once again it appeared Scully had given him a warning kick.

“I’m not.” Mulder cleared his throat. “My mom’s spending the day with her sister.”

“And your father?”

“He passed a few years ago.”

“It was around the same time as Melissa,” Maggie supplied. She was only making conversation, but Mulder instantly regretted her mentioning her daughter’s name. He knew Bill blamed him for his sister’s death, and rightly so.

Bill said nothing, instead nodding at his mom’s words. “I’m surprised you don’t have work to do today.”

“Even the FBI gives us a day off for Christmas.”

“That surprises me,” Scully’s brother murmured, loud enough for Mulder to hear. “Dana always seems to be working.”

Mulder glanced over at his partner, who seemed to be too busy glaring at her brother to eat the rest of her lunch. Realizing her eyes were on him, Scully gave Mulder a small apologetic smile, and he shook his head in response. He shouldn’t have come, he knew that now, but the opportunity to do something to make Scully happy had been too good to turn down. Besides, she’d invited him to distract her from the events of the past year. At least arguing with Bill was proving to be a distraction for her.

“Not today,” Scully said, trying to sound cheerful.

“Not at the moment you’re not. I remember last Christmas when you said you weren’t working…” Bill trailed off as he realized what else had happened the previous Christmas. Scully lowered her gaze, suddenly distracted by her meal, while Mulder quickly reached over and squeezed her arm, braving death glares from Bill. An uneasy silence fell over the table, and not for the first time Mulder wondered if he should have stayed at home.

Matthew suddenly broke the silence, tiring of his food. He stretched, reaching out towards the dining table. “What do you want sweetheart?” Maggie asked. “Do you want some more food?”

“I think he’s trying to get at the decorations,” Tara explained, trying to lure her son back to his food. “Come on baby.”

“Nooooo!” Matthew shrieked, and Mulder bit back a smile. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction to know that Bill’s son didn’t always like to follow the rules.

“You don’t want that Matthew,” Bill warned, referring to the centerpiece that seemed to have attracted the little boy’s attention. “You’ll hurt yourself on the holly.”

Leaning forward, Tara pushed the decoration further away from Matthew’s reach. “Look at that honey,” she commented to Bill, pointing at the centerpiece. “There’s mistletoe too.”

Bill didn’t seem to pick up on Tara’s hint. “You should have hung it up over the door Maggie,” Tara continued.

“I would have, but I didn’t want to risk the mailman kissing me.”

Her joke at least eased some of the tension that had built up in the room. “That’s true.”

“Because it is the law to kiss someone under the mistletoe, isn’t it Dana?”

Scully glanced up from her plate. “Sorry?”

“Don’t you remember? When you were little you insisted on taking some mistletoe into school with you because it meant the boy you liked would have to kiss you. What was his name…?”

Blushing, Scully shook her head, ignoring the smug grin Mulder was now giving her. “I don’t remember that.”

“Oh you must. You kept saying it was the law. He was a nice young boy, dark hair…Stuart?”

“Stephen.”

“So you do remember Scully?” Suddenly Mulder was enjoying himself.

“I was still in elementary school.”

“Well if it’s the law to kiss when there’s mistletoe around…?” Tara suddenly picked up a sprig from the decoration and turned towards her husband, but not before shooting Mulder and Scully a pointed look.

Suddenly feeling the temperature rise, Mulder’s eyes widened, the atmosphere growing tense once again, but this time it had nothing to do with Bill. Thankfully Maggie, who was oblivious to Tara’s suggestion, was on hand to save the day. “Is everyone finished? Who wants dessert?”

Xxxxxx

Once the meal was over, Scully volunteered to do the dishes, and Mulder immediately offered to help, not wanting to be left alone with her family. He was insistent, even when Maggie explained he was a guest, and that guests didn’t do housework. “Put your feet up,” he’d told Mrs Scully with a smile, as Bill glowered in the corner. “You’ve worked hard enough today.” She relented, and had followed her son, daughter-in-law and grandson into the living room to relax. As soon as they were out of sight, Mulder relaxed too, feeling a lot better now it was just him and his partner. “Lunch was great,” he remarked, as Scully made a start on the dishes. Taking the hint that he was doing the drying, Mulder grabbed a towel and waited patiently. He dimly heard the sound of the house phone ringing, but then his partner’s voice pierced through his thoughts.

“I’m surprised you can move after all of that food you put away.”

“Hey, it’s Christmas Scully. Tis the season to be fat and jolly.”

She pointed towards his gut. “Well you’re certainly working on the fat part.”

“It’s your mom’s fault.”

“Oh really? I don’t recall her having to force you to eat that second helping of dessert.”

“Oh she did. Your back was just turned at the time.”

Smiling to herself, Scully shook her head, placing a now clean plate on the side for him to dry. “I’m sorry about Bill.”

“What about him?” He ignored Scully’s pointed look. “He’s fine Scully, I’m used to it.”

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have to get used to it. He’s just rude.”

“I can’t say I blame him.”

“Don’t even start Mulder. It’s Christmas Day, you’re not allowed to feel sorry for yourself.”

“Not even if I feel like I’m about to explode?”

“That is your own doing.” She poked him in the stomach for good measure, leaving soap suds on his shirt.

“Dana?” They stepped apart as Bill entered the room, as though he’d just interrupted them doing something other than just the dishes. Scully put down the glass she was holding and turned to face her brother. “Mom’s got Charlie on the phone. He wants to say hi.”

“Ok.” She shot Mulder a sympathetic glance. “I’ll be right back.”

Nodding, Mulder gestured to the dishes. “I got this.” He watched as his partner walked out of the kitchen, hoping that Bill would follow her back into the living room, but to no avail. Instead Bill waited for his sister to disappear out of earshot before he spoke. “Isn’t it about time you were going?”

“I was just helping with the dishes.”

“So it’s not enough that you keep my sister from her family at the best of times,” he said accusingly. “You even have the nerve to ruin our Christmas. And not for the first time either,” he added.

Mulder placed the towel on the side with a sigh, well aware that Bill wasn’t about to let him get on with the dishes. “Your sister invited me,” he replied calmly, not wanting to anger Bill any further.

“And you didn’t have anything better to do?” Mulder’s silence told him what he needed to know. “Christmas is a time for family Mr Mulder. Just because your family would rather spend it without you, doesn’t mean you have to intrude on ours.”

“I apologize if you think I’ve ruined your day. Dana invited me, and I accepted –”

“Dana doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

Mulder tensed, trying to keep his cool. It was tough though, and Bill knew he was getting to him. “I’m pretty certain that your sister is well aware of what she’s doing.”

“After everything she’s been through this past year, the last thing she needs is you sniffing around her.”

“She’s a grown woman who’s capable of making her own decisions.”

“You need to leave her the hell alone,” Bill warned, his eyes boring into Mulder. “You’re nothing but trouble, and you cause Dana nothing but hurt.”

Suddenly Mulder couldn’t take it any longer and he snapped. “Don’t you think I know that?” His response clearly wasn’t what Bill was expecting, and Scully’s brother quietened. “I know I’m not good for Scully, I know she’s been to hell and back this year and most of it was my doing. I know she should just leave and get the hell away from me, but she’s a grown woman and she insists on staying. God, I know you think I’m an asshole Bill, but you must think I’m the lowest of them all if you think I haven’t tried getting Dana to leave and go live her life. But she doesn’t, she stays.”

Bill didn’t even flinch. “And why is that?”

“Why don’t you ask her?”

“Because I’m asking you. You seem to have a hold over my sister Mr Mulder. I don’t know why or how –”

“You know what? Maybe it’s because I don’t give up on her.” He thought back to when Scully was in hospital dying, when Bill told him to let her die with dignity. “Maybe it’s because she enjoys her work –”

“Chasing little green men?” Bill sneered.

Mulder stood his ground. “They’re grey actually.”

“You –”

“Or maybe it’s because Scully just does what she wants. Maybe she realizes that I don’t do any of this to hurt her, that I would rather die than intentionally hurt her.”

“But you do, don’t you? You hurt her and my family. My sister died because of you, and I almost lost Dana too.”

“I know you did, and you have no idea how sorry I am about Melissa.” Mulder shook his head. “And Dana I…if the cancer…”

“You’re just clinging on to my sister to replace yours.”

“Believe me, I am not looking for Scully to replace my sister.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bill suddenly laughed, shaking his head. “Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re in love with my sister.”

Mulder shifted awkwardly, trying to keep his facial expression as neutral as possible. “Of course I’m not saying that.”

“Good, because she can do a lot better than you.”

“I know she can,” Mulder murmured to himself. “I know.”

“Bill?”

Both men straightened up as they heard Scully’s voice in the hallway, followed by footsteps heading their way. Moments later she appeared in the doorway and eyed the two men before her. “Everything ok?” she asked. They both nodded, and from her expression, Scully didn’t believe him. “Charlie wants to talk to you.” Bill opened his mouth as though to argue, but his sister interrupted. “Now Bill.”

Aware that he’d just been dismissed, Bill shot Mulder another warning look before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Swallowing hard, Mulder forced a smile onto his face and picked up the towel once again, ready to dry. “And you thought you got out of the dishes,” he said, trying to sound cheerful. Scully said nothing, instead closing the gap between him and slipping her arms around his waist. “Thank you,” she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

“They’re just dishes Scully.”

“No,” she said, not moving, just holding him. “No they’re not.”

It was a long time before the dishes were done.

Xxxxxx

It was just beginning to snow again when Mulder decided to make a move, figuring he didn’t want to outstay his welcome any longer. Scully, Maggie and Tara would have no doubt been happy for him to stay longer, but Bill would have likely burst a blood vessel with the insults he was having to hold in. So after saying a polite and quick goodbye to Scully’s brother and his family, and thanking Maggie for her hospitality and getting a box full of leftovers in return, Mulder grabbed his shoes and coat and headed for the door, followed by his partner. Not wanting to keep his partner away from her family any longer, he simply thanked her for inviting him, kissed her cheek and wished her a Merry Christmas, before opening the front door and walking through the settling snow towards his car.

“Mulder?”

Mulder paused by the gate as he heard Scully call his name, then turned to face her as she stepped out of the house and walked towards him. “Scully, it’s snowing,” he warned her, noticing that she wasn’t wearing a jacket or any shoes for that matter. "Go back inside.“ Ignoring his warning, Scully continued towards him, her arms wrapped around her middle as the cool wind hit her, the snow settling in her hair and on her shoulders.

“You’ll get frostbite.” Her cheeks reddening due to the plummeting temperature, Scully shot Mulder a sly grin before suddenly closing the gap between them and stepping on to his shoes. Instinctively Mulder’s hands came out to rest on her hips, steadying her as he laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“I haven’t done this in years. Not since I was a little girl and wanted to dance with my dad.” She kept her arms wrapped around her body, her elbows digging in ever so slightly to Mulder’s ribs. He didn’t care, he had Dana Scully in his arms.

“Was this before or after you ambushed Stephen with mistletoe.”

“Ha-ha.”

“I remember Samantha doing the same with my dad, standing on his shoes to dance.” For once it didn’t hurt to think about his sister over the holiday season. “You know, you should be inside with your family.”

Scully shook her head. “I just wanted to come out and thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?”

“For today. For coming here with me. I know it was probably the last thing you felt like doing, and that you’ve probably been in hell with my brother around, but I’m grateful to you for enduring it for me. It means a lot.”

Mulder smiled shyly at his partner, suddenly feeling his temperature increase despite the snow outside. “You’re welcome,” he replied. “I should be thanking you for inviting me. I had fun,” he added, and he meant it. “In a strange kind of way. It’s been a long time since I’ve celebrated Christmas properly.” Scully nodded in understanding. “It’s been a good day, even with Bill giving me murderous glances all the while. He didn’t kill me though, which is something.”

Scully shook her head as she huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I heard some of what he said to you earlier, and it was completely out of line. I apologize.”

“Don’t be sorry. He’s just looking out for his little sister. I can understand that.”

“I appreciate it,” she said, before continuing. “But we both know he’s an asshole. I must admit,” she continued. “I was dreading today in the run up to Christmas, especially with everything that happened last year, but you made it a lot more bearable.”

“Likewise.”

“It’s been a good distraction.”

“It has. And your mom’s cooking has helped too.”

Her smile widened. “She’ll be glad to hear that.”

“It’s definitely way better than the alternative.”

“What was the alternative?”

“A peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

Scully wrinkled her nose in disgust, even though she knew what her partner was like. That’s also why she invited him, so he didn’t sit at home by himself on Christmas Day. “I’m glad I saved you from the calories.”

“You did. At least until I had dessert.”

“And the second helping.”

“I’m a growing boy.”

Shaking her head, Scully laughed, looking up at him, wearing an unrecognizable expression. God he wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t think she’d appreciate it. Not to mention the fact he could spot a shadow by the window, and knew Bill was no doubt watching their every move and making sure that Mulder was actually leaving. “And for what it’s worth, it wasn’t the last thing I felt like doing today. Spending the day with Bill might not be top of my list, but I like hanging out with you Scully.”

Her blush deepened, and this time it had nothing to do with the weather. “I like hanging out with you too.”

It wasn’t even remotely close to a declaration of feelings, but still Mulder suddenly felt as though he’d had one beer too many. He knew he was smiling like a goofball but he couldn’t help himself. “Well,” he began. “Maybe we can hang out another time.”

Scully was now sporting a similar grin. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Mulder knew they were acting like shy teenagers, but he couldn’t help it. Scully then bit her lip shyly, and he knew he had to make his excuses or else risk the consequences of kissing her. “I’d better go,” he said. “And you’d better get inside before you get frostbite.” He nodded down towards Scully’s now very red feet, even though she was no longer standing in the snow.

“Yeah.” Scully suddenly brought her left hand in front of her and Mulder looked down, noticing for the first time what she was holding. Mistletoe. His eyes flitted between hers and the sprig, before his smile widened. “What’ve you got there Scully?”

“This? Oh, it’s nothing…”

“Nothing? I heard there are laws about mistletoe.”

“So there are.”

Mulder moved his hand from Scully’s waist, taking the sprig from her hand and slowly lifting it above their heads, giving his partner time to back out if she wanted. She didn’t move, instead watching his hand before glancing back up into his eyes. “Are you a law breaker Scully?”

After a moment she shook her head. “I like to follow the rules,” she replied softly, leaning up to press a tender kiss to Mulder’s lips. It wasn’t a heated kiss, just a soft, gentle embrace, but the intent was there. Mulder knew that Bill was likely witnessing it all from the living room window, but he couldn’t care less - all he could think about was the feel of his partner pressed up against him, her lips against his and her hands resting on his hips. As first kisses went, he thought to himself, it was pretty damn good. Eventually Scully pulled away from him, slowly opening her eyes as she beamed at him, and Mulder noticed with smug satisfaction that it took her a moment to focus again. He was having a hard time of it too, unable to stop thinking about anything other than the feel of Scully in his arms, kissing him. “Hi,” she whispered, her breath caressing his lips.

“Hi.”

“That was nice.”

Nice. Nice didn’t even cover it. “Yeah,” he agreed, wanting to give her more than just nice. “Yeah it was.” He let out a shaky breath. “I’d better go. I’m pretty sure your brother saw that, and I’m guessing I have about ten seconds left before he comes out after me.”

“You can take him.”

Laughing, Mulder shook his head. “No, I don’t think I can.”

Scully glanced down to the snow-covered ground, then back towards the door, and Mulder knew exactly what she was thinking. Without warning he scooted forward, holding on to her tightly as he shuffled them both back to the house so she didn’t have to step in the snow. Scully shrieked, laughing as he did so, her nails pressing firmly into Mulder’s side as she held on for dear life. When they arrived back at Maggie’s door, she stepped inside, safe in the warm. “My hero.”

“Anytime.” Looking up, Mulder suddenly saw Bill further down the hallway, watching the entire scene. He could take a hint, and knew when his time was running out. “I’ll see you soon Scully,” he said softly, wishing that he didn’t have to go, or better yet that Scully would go with him. This was her day though, and he wouldn’t ask her to do that. Besides, Bill already hated him for taking his sister away from her family. Mulder didn’t want to give him more ammunition. He was just about to walk away when suddenly he thought twice and reached out, taking the mistletoe from Scully’s hand. It was his turn to lift it, and he saw Scully’s lips twitch as she realized what he was doing. This time he initiated the kiss, a briefer one this time but no less loving or tender. “Merry Christmas Scully,” he said, pulling away and handing her the mistletoe back.

“Merry Christmas Mulder.”

“See you soon.” She nodded. “And bring the mistletoe.”

With that he turned and walked towards his car, a grin on his face and a spring in his step. He may have had to spend the day with Bill Scully, but it was a Christmas Mulder wouldn’t forget in a hurry.


End file.
